Antennas may be used to transmit and receive signals. An antenna in a network, such as a wireless local area network, may operate above a ground plane. The signals transmitted to or received from the antenna may be transmitted to the antenna from a feed cable. Support systems are used to support the antenna. Separately, a crimp sleeve is used to connect the antenna to the feed cable. The feed cable is placed in the crimp sleeve. Since the crimp sleeve is perpendicular to the ground place, the feed cable is also disposed perpendicular to the ground plane. The crimp sleeve and the minimum bend radius of the feed cable prevent antennas from being used in some products.